warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adyghan Pantheon
Adyghan Pantheon is the pantheon of gods originating from the religion of the Adygh of ancient Terra, dating even way before the beginning of the Age of Terra. It might seem like that they had a polytheistic creed, and is true in a certain point of view. But it is more like the main god of the pantheon ruling above all, with absolute power. And unlike other members of the pantheon, he has no physical manifestation. Thus making the other members of the pantheon appear as the "assistants" of the main god, rather than his "co-workers", making it acceptable as a monotheistic creed. The faith of the Adyghan Pantheon is the Khabze itself, even if Khabze is not a religion but rather a form of belief. History The existence of Adyghan Pantheon is presumably as old as the Adygh, as they are introduced in the Nart Saga, and kept itself alive throughout ages, whatever ideological or religious influence the Adygh, their old creed always manifested in their lifestyle. Historians believe that Adygh believed in a different religion from the beginning of the second half of M2, until M24 or M25, society converting itself to the old faith in time. List of the Members of the Pantheon * 'Thashkho - '''Almighty god and creator of everything, the one beyond human imagination. Emperor of Mankind. Although manifesting the Thashkho and the Emperor as the same being was a political move made by the Khase during the Great Crusade in order to preserve the original creed from Imperial assimilation. * '''Zeqotha - '''Lord of Wanderers. * '''Zewatha - '''Lord of War. * '''Thegeleq - '''Lord of Agriculture. * '''Tlhepsh - '''Lord of Blacksmiths and Fire. * '''Shyble - '''Lord of War, Thunder and Justice. He is one of the most feared and respected of the pantheon members, his blessing is the lighting, which nourishes the soil. Death by lightning strike is considered a happy death, the warriors of rural Adygh would place their swords pointing the sky on high peaks for lightning to strike it, in order to gain their swords the blessing of Shyble. * '''Sewseres - '''Lady of Storm, Waters and Rivers. * '''Psythe Guasche - '''Lady of Waters. *'Hentseguasche - 'Lady of Rain. In a drought, a procession carrying a (masked spade-like) effigy of Hentseguasche (literally, Spade-Lady), marched through the stricken village, with supplications for rain. * '''Merisa - '''Lady of Honey and Bees. * '''Mezytha - '''Lord of Forests, trees, the hunt and beasts in the Adyghan Pantheon. He disposed of the fate of beasts and brought good luck to the hunt. He is one of the deities dedicated to the service of Humans. He had a ginger moustache, wore two gigantic antlers on his head. Two sparrows perched on his shoulders and his quiver accommodated three arrows. He is depicted as riding a golden-bristled boar as he roamed his dominion, the thick and forbidding forests of Adyghan Prime. * '''Khype Guasche - '''Lady of the Seas. * '''Blewus -' Lady of Games and Snakes. * '''Amysh - '''Lord of Shepherds. * '''Mezguasche - '''Lady of the Forests. She is the feminine manifestation of Mezytha, in some regions of Adyghan Prime, she has similar properties as him. * '''Mazeguasche - '''Lady of the Moon. * '''Psetha - '''Lord of Life. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Adygh Category:Imperium